Bones: AF Style!
by Minerva Paradizo
Summary: What happens when Dr. Brennan is called to investigate a small, childlike body in s corn feild by a spilled acid tanker? Will Artemis be able to save Holly from Spelltrophy?


Bones: Artemis Fowl Style!

Bones (I will call her by her nickname) sat down at her desk after a long, hard case. She was also tired because she knew she would have to fill out an accident report because Booth had neglected the warning that the barrel was toxic from the radiation squad last Sunday. Oh well, that's boys for you. Her cell phone rang. It was Booth, who was on her speed dial. She picked it up quickly, for it seemed important. "Hello? Dr. Brennan speaking." She said. "We need your assistance immediately Bones." Booth's voice said. "It's urgent." "Won't you tell me what~" She was cut off by the receiver. Booth had hung up on her!

Bones stepped out of her car. She had looked up where Booth had called her from, which was here (It was especially noticeable because of all the FBI cars). The sun was drawing to an end as it swept across the plains. She tapped on Booth's shoulder. "I'm here. Now what is so urgent?" She asked. "Let me show you." He said, walking toward the field. There, in the center, was a small, child-like creature with pointed ears. "Is she- it dead?" Bones asked, bending down towards the creature. "Yes, the paramedics said she was alive, but was in no condition to be moved to a hospital. What you'll find interesting is that she had these things with her." Booth replied, showing the helmet and the gun, although they looked like they could have come from a small child's toy chest. "What strange things. Do you think she is a child?" Bones inquired. "Well," Booth said, "I think even a child would have known to stay away from rancid acid." He pointed to the empty acid tanker. It had a large hole in it, which had caused the spill. Booth's phone rang. "Yes?…….. Mm-hm.….. Uh-huh…… Okay." He looked to Bones. "The paramedics have just said that she can be brought to a hospital." A group of paramedics put the creature on _______ (I don't know what those white canvas things are) and put her in the back of an ambulance, which had been waiting there for an hour. Booth jumped into the back of an FBI car, while Bones went to her car and followed them.

At the creature's hospital room, an FBI agent decided to interrogate her. The woman had long, silver hair. She was shorter than the rest, but highly intelligent compared to her comrades. She had a notepad. "What is your name?" She asked. The creature stirred, but only muttered one word: Holly. The FBI agent did a natural reflex, even though it would have only been natural if she had known the creature. A cross between a frown and a smile swept across her face, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Where do you live?" She asked. The creature wouldn't tell her. "What is your occupation?" The agent asked. The creature did not say a word, but it did mouth two words: _you know._ The FBI agent (if she was even that) was fulfilled. One last question. "Do you have any relatives or comr- friends?" She inquired, catching herself. "Lean closer." The creature told her, making sure the other agents weren't watching. "Artemis. Tell him to come. Leave, before you catch it." She whispered into the agent's ear. The agent wore a surprised look, and was utterly scared. That was all she said, and that was all that needed to be said.

Wing Commander Vinyaya left the room, knowing that the barely alive creature was indeed Captain Holly Short, who she was a supporter of in the council. She knew that she would first have to contact Foaly, and then of course Artemis Fowl. She grabbed her phone that Foaly had given her. "Well? Is- is it really Holly?" Foaly asked.

"Yes, it's her. She told me to tell the Fowl boy to come." Commander Vinyaya replied to the worried centaur.

"Was our suspicions correct?" He asked.

"Yes, sadly, they were. Send Jayjay up immediately, and issue a Code 3 lockdown. I repeat, issue a Code 3 lockdown."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You have no idea." Vinyaya hung up the phone, and proceeded to look up Artemis's phone number.

Foaly gulped as he pushed the lockdown button. _"You have no idea."_

A strong man answered the call. "Hello? Fowl residence." He said. "Hello. This is Wing Commander Vinyaya. It is urgent that I speak to Artemis, if you know what I mean Butler." She said. "Yes, of course." Butler said. He walked into the library to see Artemis scrolling through the things on the Internet. He looked up. "Yes Butler?" He said. "It's Wing Commander Vinyaya. She says it is urgent." "I was afraid of that…" Artemis said, grabbing the phone.

"Let me guess- one of your officers has gotten doused in the chemical waste and you need my help. Am I correct?" Artemis asked, waiting for an answer.

"It seems what Holly tells me of you fits. It is one of my officers, and if you don't help, it could be the last thing that Holly tells me of you." She said. Artemis had a cold, dreaded feeling in his stomach.

"It's Holly, isn't it?" He asked.

"I'm afraid it is. I just spoke to her, and she wants you to visit her."

"Where is she?"

"She is currently at the Saint Marie's Hospital in Washington, unless those mud men have moved her." She continued. "I can bring a shuttle up to the manor if you would like to get there quick. Otherwise it would take you a few hours to get to the US."

"Please do. I will be waiting by the gates, so that my parents don't see the shuttle. I wouldn't want to have to explain to them what has happened in the last few years…"

"Okay, I will be waiting by the fountain."

"Thank you." Then Artemis caught it. "Wait a second…." He grabbed his binoculars to see a small fairy waving at him by the fountain. "My, you fairies do keep your word."

"I knew you wouldn't say no, from what Holly has been telling me." Artemis blushed. What exactly had Holly told Commander Vinyaya…?

"Are you coming in?" Artemis asked Vinyaya. "Sorry, I can't. I was only invited in the first time because one of the FBI agents said, _Ladies first. Please __**come in**__._" She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Isn't that a little bit stretching the invite limit?" He asked.

"Oh well, I'm not throwing up now. Seems to be fine." Artemis stepped out of the shuttle. "The hospital is right on that hill. You obviously know why I couldn't get any closer." She winked as she tossed him a phone. "When you know what is wrong with her, phone me and I will tell Foaly. He is very upset, that centaur." The door closed behind Artemis, and he started on his journey to the hospital.

I may have kidnapped Holly, stopped a goblin revolution, got back priceless software from a mob-man, cleared Holly's name from a psychotic, ludicrous, genius murderer pixie, helped save demons, and even went back in time, but I think this will finally kill me. He thought as he trudged through the knee-high grass. Oh well, he thought, it's for Holly. Think how many times she's saved me. He shivered as a horrible thought crossed his face. She's saved my life many times, and now she is on her deathbed, and there is nothing I can do.

He finally walked onto the concrete of the parking lot, and was soon on his way to the door. Being in Washington, DC, it was of course outlandish. He walked up to the front desk counter. "I am looking for the girl who was accompanied by the FBI agents. She knows who I am." He said, sliding his ID card in front of him, for he did not yet have a Driver's License. The recipient smirked, and for the first time Artemis noticed that the person was slightly smaller than him. "So you are the Fowl boy? You should hear the rumors that they spread around down in Haven. You wouldn't believe your ears!" He paused, and started typing. "Here you go. Holly's room number, and the keys. Be careful, because I still don't know what Commander Vinyaya said when she went in there." A frown came upon his face. "I hope it isn't bad."

Artemis opened the door to Holly's room, and was met by ten guns, all pointed at him. He held up his hands, as to say, 'I surrender!'. "I am a friend. I heard that she was hurt, and I came immediately." He said, walking close to the bed.

"Yeah, so show us." One said….

…."Yeah, so show us." Booth said. The young boy walked to the bed. "Holly, it's me. I'm here." The girl sat up slowly in her bed. "Please let us have our privacy. Thank you." The girl said. "Okay men, let's wait outside." Booth said….

…. An FBI agent said. They slowly piled out of the room, leaving Holly and Artemis alone. He sat on the couch. Holly smiled. "I knew you would come. I hoped that Wing Commander Vinyaya would tell you. How did she… Oh, I see, she brought you in a shuttle. How sweet of her." She said. "Holly, why are you here? Why is there a LEP agent as a recipient at the front desk and Commander Vinyaya calling me? What is wrong?" Holly sighed. She explained:

"I was flying over the US, when I spotted a tanker full of rancid acid near the shuttle port. You know that stuff is poison to fairies- you know what happened to my mother. The mud men were about to dump the waste right near the People! I flew down to the security and demanded that they evacuate immediately. Knowing that there wasn't time to waste, I flew over to the tanker. I had to stop it. As I looked closer at it, I saw an elf out of the corner of my eye holding a Neutron. She pointed it at me, but fired at the tanker. The poison flowed out. I had to run, since my wings weren't acting right. The poison nipped at my heels." She stopped and shook her head. "There is something that I- we didn't tell you. Spelltrophy was caused by healing with magic after being touched by rancid. Artemis, leave before you catch it."

Artemis was stunned to say the least. "Spe-spelltrophy?" He stuttered, which was unusual even for him. "Are you sure?" Holly nodded her head. "I overheard the doctors after their argument on what I am. They said my organs aren't functioning right. It's Spelltrophy Artemis, and since you used to have magic, you can easily catch it." A tear rolled slowly down her face. "Two people don't have to die."

"You aren't going to die when I can help it. I will find a cure." Artemis vowed. She smiled. "I know you will, Arty." Artemis gulped. It must really be bad if she was calling him by his pet name. "This reminds me of when my mother died in the hospital. I was only your age. I was so sad…" Artemis grabbed his phone and dialed Fowl Manor. "Butler, I am going to spend the night in the US."

There was a tap at the door. "Can we come in?" An FBI agent asked….

…. Booth taped the door. "Can we come in?" He asked, as the FBI agents were all getting tired of waiting in the lobby. There was a pause. The young man replied, "Yes, you may enter.". They all walked in. Bones walked up to the girl. "Three and one-fourth inches tall, cropped auburn hair, and one blue and one hazel eye." She said, taking notes. "Excuse me?" The boy inquired. "She doesn't look human… How old is she?" Bones asked, looking up. There was a pause….

…. There was a pause as Artemis thought of how old Holly 'would be'. He knew how old she really was, but that just wouldn't sound right, saying a creature that was barely three feet tall was well in her eighties. "She's my younger sister. Well, half-sister. My parents told me that she had been walking around their farm, when she had gone missing. An hour later, you guys showed up." He looked over at Holly, who was shooting him a glare. "I immediately came to the hospital when there was word of her finding." Artemis said, which a few of the agents actually believed. But the younger woman was proving harder to convince. "Why are her ears pointed, and what are these gizmos that were found with her?" An agent asked….

…. Bones asked. While a few of the FBI members may be bluffed, she wasn't going to be. The young man spoke once again. "She was wearing her Halloween costume outside. Her ears have little plastic points on them because she was pretending to be a leprechaun-police officer. Children these days with their imaginations…" A male nurse came in, breaking the conversation. She was roughly 3 and half feet tall, and that was only because of her boots.

"Is anyone hungry? I brought a few drinks. _Drink some._" He said, his voice sounding so mesmerizing. The boy smirked….

…. Artemis smirked. The nurse was obviously a fairy, and was giving them the _mesmer_. Of course, Artemis put on his glasses as soon as the male nurse came into the room, just incase he was correct on his suspicions, which he was. After the FBI agents drank the drinks, they immediately began asking where they were. With the help of the 'nurse', they realized that they were in a hospital room, interviewing a girl. Artemis filled in the details, and them being satisfied that all their questions were asked, they all left. The fairy walked over towards Holly, and Artemis realized that the 'nurse' was Commander Kelp. "What is it?" He asked Artemis. "It is Spelltrophy. The doctors said that all of her organs were failing. She may have days if we're lucky." Trouble was as horrified as Artemis was when he learned out. "How- how did she get it?" He asked.

"She was saving the People, and it is finally costing her. She tried to stop an acid tanker that was near a shuttleport, but it exploded and she was knocked unconscious."

"This is horrible. Is there anything we can do to help?" Trouble asked.

Artemis looked out the window. "There is actually something we can do."


End file.
